The Rustboro School
by blackstorm56
Summary: Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma Fan fiction sur les Pokémon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laissez un com
1. Prologue

**The Rustboro School**

**Prologue:** Bienvenue à tous dans le fabuleux monde des Pokémons. Dans la magnifique région luxuriante et exotique de Hoenn, se trouve la Rustboro School. La plus prestigieuse école de dressage de pokémons du monde entier. Nombre de dresseurs font le voyage de très loin pour pouvoir intégrer cette école et un jour avoir l'espoir de devenir le meilleur dresseur de tout les temps. Un jour, lors de la rentrée scolaire, l'arrivé de nouveaux étudiants va bouleverser cette école.


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de recommencer mon Chapitre I car il ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce début d'histoire assez lent certes. L'histoire devrait devenir plus intéressante au fil des chapitres. Bonne lecture =) Enjoy _

**Chapitre I:**

L'Été commençait déjà à prendre fin. Les journées devenaient de plus en plus froides, les feuilles des Arbres jaunissaient et se détachaient de leurs branches. Le soleil si dure et si puissant durant toute cette période se fatiguait de plus en plus et se couchait également de plus en plus tôt. Il laissait de plus en plus de place à la lune. Les gens revinrent de leurs vacances et reprirent leur quotidien habituelle. Les Adolescents se préparèrent à retourner à l'école en achetant du matériel scolaire et toute sorte de chose pour enjoliver leurs Pokémons.

Un jour dans une petite ville calme et pittoresque nommée Bourg-en-Vol, un jeune garçon de 15 ans s'apprêtait à débuter son extraordinaire aventure à la Rustboro School accompagné de son Pokémon et de ses 2 meilleures amis.

Un réveil retentit à travers les fenêtres d'une belle maison argentée, ce qui fit peur aux Roucool perchés sur celle-ci. Ils s'envolèrent dans un arbre quelconque un peu plus loin.

_' Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur... '_

Un jeune garçon était allongé dans son lit près de son réveil qui retentissait depuis déjà quelques secondes. Il essayait vainement d'éteindre son réveil qui lui faisait affreusement mal aux tympans.

' Les Pokémon et leurs mystères... '

« Rahh tu vas t'éteindre saleté de réveil? » cria le jeune homme de très mauvaise humeur du fait qu'il fut sauvagement réveillé par celui-ci.

Sur le réveil était affiché l'heure qu'il était: 6:35

**Au même instant quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la maison tandis qu'une femme l'ouvrit.**

« Bonjour Madame! Nous venons Emerald et moi chercher Ruby. Est-ce qu'il est prêt? » Dit une jeune fille souriante en embrassant la joue de la Mère de Ruby.

« Bonjour Sapphire et Emerald, vous êtes très matinal dis-donc. Le réveil de mon fils devrait déjà avoir sonné depuis cinq minutes. Je vais aller le chercher, en attendant installés vous et faites comme chez-vous. » Proposa la Mère de Ruby en prenant la direction de la chambre de son fils.

« Eh bah tien, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, toujours en retard... » Dit Emerald en baillant légèrement déjà fatigué de Ruby.

« Bien installons-nous dans ce cas, cela risque de prendre un certain temps. » Dit Sapphire nonchalamment en s'installant sur le canapé du salon et en zappant les chaînes de la télévision.

« Ta raison. J'espère qu'il va se grouiller car si on est en retard pour la rentrée je lui en voudrait énormément. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant également et en essayant d'être moins stressé et en colère contre Ruby.

« Ne soit pas si dur avec lui il ne devrait pas tarder, attendons seulement quelques minutes. » Rassura la jeune fille.

**Dans la chambre de Ruby**

« ENFIN! » Hurla-t-il en essayant d'évacuer sa haine envers son réveil.

Il était toujours allongé sur son lit mais dangereusement penché sur son rebord. Lorsque tout d'un coup:

« RUBY! Tu vas te réveiller oui? Il est déjà 6:45 tu vas être en retard pour l'école. En plus Sapphire et Emerald attendent déjà en bas. Alors dépêche toi ! » Cria soudainement la Mère de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme tomba de son lit comme un cadavre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère entre aussi soudainement dans sa chambre. Il se releva difficilement en frottant son visage de ses mains. Il avait très mal à la tête et au nez. Une montée de rage s'incrusta dans Ruby jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par la laisser sortir.

« Hey! Non mais ça va pas de rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça? Tu ma surpris et du coup je me suis pris le sol en pleine figure, tu es contente? » Contra le jeune homme énervé .

« Oups désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais dépêche toi tout de même de t'habiller, tes amis t'attendent en bas. Je penses que les faire attendre n'est pas une bonne chose? » Dit la Mère de Ruby inquiète du retard qu'il a pris en sortant de la chambre.

« Qu...Quoi? Emerald et Sapphire sont en bas? Merde il faut que je me dépêche ! » Dit-il avec une voix tendu.

Il était au milieu de sa chambre puis il finit par rapidement bouger en cherchant tout le matériel qu'il avait besoin: Pokématos, nourriture pour Pokémon, Pokéball...

Il fourra tous ça dans son sac puis il se déshabilla et se rhabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il portait sur lui un pantalon noir, un T-shirt rouge et noir, des chaussures verte-rouge-blanche et des gants rouge et noir.

On peut donc affirmer qu'il porte sur lui principalement du noir et du rouge, ses couleurs préférées.

Enfin il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette matinale. Après avoir pris soin qu'il soit présentable devant ses amis il prit la direction des escaliers en réfléchissant.

'Hum.. Peut-être que je devrais raconter une excuse complètement fausse?'

En réfléchissant, il ne fit pas attention à la marche de l'escalier et s'écrasa très habilement juste en bas de ceux-ci. Cela avait fait tellement de bruit que tous le monde l'avait entendu. Ruby se releva encore plus difficilement que l'autre fois et les contusions qu'il ressentait devait être certainement pire. Il entendit des gens qui accoururent près de lui.

« Ruby! Ça va mon choux? Tu veux que j'appèle les urgences? » Demanda sa Mère inquiète des blessures qu'auraient pu avoir son fils.

« Non Maman ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Ruby sur un ton rassurant même si il avait tout de même un peu mal.

« Tu es sûr? » insista-t-elle.

« Oui vraiment. » Finit-t-il.

« Très bien... Oh ! J'ai failli oublier, ton bandeau devrait être sec maintenant je vais aller le chercher. » Dit-t-elle en sortant.

Ruby tourna le visage pour voir ses deux amis entrain de le regarder. Emerald le regardait en bloquant sa bouche avec sa main.

« pfoo... »

« Quoi? » Demanda Ruby sur d'une idiotie de la part de son ami.

« Bwouahh.. Désolé mais t'aurais dû voir ta tête au sol, c'était incroyable ! » Dit Emerald en s'excusant.

« Mouai ok.. et toi? Pourquoi tu me regarde avec se visage? » Demanda Ruby à Sapphire qui semblait très remonté.

« Nan mais ta vue l'heure! Il est déjà 7h00! On commence les cours à 9h00! Le chemin jusqu'à la Rustboro school n'est pas si facile que ça tu sais? Alors maintenant bouge toi et partons! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Désolé » répondit le jeune homme apeuré.

Tout d'un coup la Mère de Ruby surgit.

« Tient mon lapin. Maintenant part tu es déjà en retard ! Bon voyage les enfants et travailler bien à l'école. » Dit-elle en donnant le bandeau au jeune garçon.

« Merci maman. » Répondit-il en mettant son bandeau sur le front.

« Merci madame ! » S'exclamèrent les invités.

Après s'être dit au revoir, le protagonistes sortirent de la maison. L'environnement était magnifique. Une légère brise d'été flottait dans le vent au côté des Nirondelles dans le ciel. Les maisons étaient pratiquement toutes argentées à part quelques-unes de dorées. Les arbres entouraient la ville comme des barrières mais en beaucoup plus élégant, l'odeur des fleurs donnait envie de travailler. C'était les parfaites conditions pour que nos héros commencent leur voyage.

« Quitter cette endroit va vraiment me faire de la peine. Dit Ruby nostalgique.

« A nous aussi, tu n'es pas le seul mais partir pour la Rustboro School est un très grand privilège alors je ne me fais pas de soucie. » Répondit Sapphire sûr d'elle.

« Très bien allons-y! » Finit Emerald.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent de Bourg-en-Vol et prirent la direction de Mérouville. C'est la plus grande ville de la région de Hoenn et également le lieu où était implantée la Rustboro School.

Ruby, Sapphire et Emerald traversèrent donc Rosyères et Clémenti-ville, les deux villes qui séparaient Bourg-en-Vol de Mérouville.

**Quelques part dans le bois Clémenti**

Les protagonistes marchaient dans le bois lorsque tout d'un coup Sapphire prit la parole.

« Pour un bois, il est dense vous ne trouvez pas vous? On devrait peut-être laissez nos Pokémons sortir de leurs Pokéballs histoire de les faire prendre l'air. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Je suis d'accords avec toi faisons cela. » Répondit Ruby en essuyant la transpiration sur son front.

Ils prirent chacun leur Pokéball attaché à leur ceinture, et appuyèrent sur le bouton du centre. 3 Pokémons en sortit. Celui de Ruby était bleu avec deux grosses branchies orange en forme d'étoile sur les joues, il ressemblait à un petit amphibien. Celui de Sapphire était orange avec quelques plumes dorées, il ressemblait à un poussin. Enfin celui d'Emerald était vert avec le torse rouge, il était une espèce arboricole. Ils essayaient tous les 3 de se repérer dans l'environnement autour d'eux et ils semblaient également heureux que leurs dresseurs aient fait appel à eux.

Après avoir invoqués leur Pokémon, Emerald, Ruby et Sapphire continuèrent le chemin en direction de Mérouville.

« Si j'en crois mon Pokématos, on devrait bientôt arriver au bout du bois. » S'exclama Emerald.

« C'est vrai? Cool. Alors dans ce cas dépêchons-nous je penses que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'on est en retard. » Répliqua Sapphire assez tendu maintenant d'arriver en retard à l'école.

En effet, les paroles d'Emerald étaient vrai puisque seulement 2 minutes plus tard ils furent arrivés à Mérouville.

« Ouah, je ne pensais pas cette ville aussi grande. En plus il y a même une arène Pokémon, un jour j'espère pouvoir y accéder en tant que véritable dresseur! » S'exclama Ruby émerveillé devant la taille de la ville.

« Moi non plus, mais maitenant on devraient aller à l'école ça ne doit plus être très loin. » Dit Emerald en observant toutes les constructions de la ville pour trouver la Rustboro School.

« Regardez... Un parc d'attraction ! Il faudra qu'on y aille lorsqu'on aura le temps. » Proposa Sapphire attirée par les montagnes russes.

Après cette petite discutions entre-eux, ils explorèrent la ville pour chercher l'école lorsque tout d'un coup elle apparu devant eux.

« Je penses que nous sommes arrivés. Il semble y avoir plein d'autres personnes de notre âge là-bas.. » Analysa Emerald.

« Tu as raison, en plus le nom de l'école est gravé ici. » Dit Ruby en pointant du doigt un mur.

L'école était bondée d'étudiants. Ils venaient chacun de régions différentes pour étudier dans cette superbe école. Les 3 amis préférèrent ramener leurs Pokémons pour éviter de les perdre dans la foule puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans celle-ci. Ils se frayèrent un chemin en bousculant quelques personnes pour enfin arriver au tableau où était inscrit le nom des élèves, leurs classes et leurs Professeur.

« Regardez moi cette fille, on dirait une gamine elle devrait retourner à l'école primaire! » Dit Sapphire en assassinant du regard une jeune fille complètement vêtue de jaune.

« C'est vrai qu'elle fait plutôt jeune mais Emerald après tout ne le fait pas t-il autant? » Répondit intelligemment Ruby.

« Oui mais lui c'est différent il est mature, regarde celle-là entrain de rire comme une imbécile. » Contra Sapphire en continuant de regarder la jeune fille qui riait tellement qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle s'étouffait.

« Lui mature? Nan mais tu... »

« Regardez ! Nous sommes tous les 3 dans la même classe ! Il semblerait que notre professeur soit Chen. Il est également écrit que nous devon l'attendre dans la salle 4B. » Finit par trouver Emerald content d'être dans la même classe que ses amis.

« C'est vrai? Génial ! » Hurla Ruby et Sapphire de joie.

« Bon il est déjà 8:55. Ne nous attardons pas ici et allons en classe. » Proposa Sapphire.

Ils prirent l'entrée de l'école et traversèrent les couloirs de l'établissement en cherchant la salle du Professeur Chen. En même temps, ils essayèrent de se familiariser avec la Rustboro School en traversant les toilettes, la cafétéria etc

Ils finirent enfin à trouver leur classe.

« Salle 4B... on y est. » Dit Ruby en lisant à côté de la porte qui était, elle grande ouverte.

Ils rentrèrent en classe prêt à s'excuser en pensant qu'ils étaient en retard lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Soulagés, ils prirent rapidement des chaises côte à côte. Emerald se trouvait au milieu, Ruby se trouvait à droite et Sapphire à gauche puis ils discutèrent quelques instants en attendant Chen.

« Vous pensez qu'il va ressembler à quoi ce professeur? » Demanda Ruby.

« Personnellement je pense qu'il aura un air de scientifique mais complètement détraqué! » Répondit Emerald en souriant.

« Moi je dirais... Un vieil homme sage et musclé qui nous apprendrait son expérience vécue. » Répondit également Sapphire.

« Okay... bien je n'aurais pas dû demander... » Murmura Ruby pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende.

Les élèves continuèrent à rentrer un par un puis lorsque tout le monde semblait présent, un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la salle puis commença à parler.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toute, dorénavant je suis votre Professeur principal et également celui de l'élevage de votre Pokémon. Je vous apprendrait à rendre votre Pokémon le plus docile et le plus heureux possible. Ainsi vous pouvez donc m'appeler Professeur Chen. Pour commencer je vais faire l'appel. »

Un longue liste d'élève s'en suivit jusqu'à que le nom des trois protagonistes soit prononcé.

« Emerald? »

« Présent! »

« Ruby? »

« Je suis là! »

« Sapphire? »

« Présente! »

« Bien maintenant que j'ai fait l'appel, je vais pouvoir commencer à expliquer les bases de l'élevage de Pokémon. Les Pokémon... » Monologua le Professeur.

Ruby regardait à travers la fenêtre de la salle en rêvassant. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait être aussi ennuyeux que ça. Il allait décidément avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage pour suivre les cours de ce professeur.

Emerald, lui, écoutait le professeur seulement lorsque celui-ci parlait des tournois de Pokémons. Sinon, comme Ruby, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Sapphire, elle, était complètement à l'écoute de Chen. Si bien qu'elle prenait même des notes! Après tout elle se disait que si elle voulait devenir la meilleur dresseuse de Pokémon, il fallait qu'elle commence par là.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l'heure de déjeuner fut arrivé, le supplice de Ruby et Emerald prit enfin fin. Quand à Sapphire, elle était déçut que le cours soit déjà finit.

« Ce cours était génial ! Dommage que ce soit finit... Mais bon on reprend après manger donc c'est cool ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« C'est une blague hein? Ce cours était un supplice alors devoir y retourner après manger me déprime. » Répliqua Ruby horrifier du faite que Sapphire aime le cours du Professeur Chen.

« Je suis d'accord pour une fois avec lui Sapphire, ce Prof est d'un barbant... » Ajouta Emerald en somnolant.

« N'importe quoi, vous êtes stupide c'est pour ça que le cours ne vous atteints pas! Maintenant allons manger j'ai faim ! » Contra la jeune fille vêtue de bleu.

Après cette petite altercation, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Cafétéria. Seulement, au bout de 5 min ils s'aperçurent qu'ils tournaient en rond. Ils décidèrent donc de demander à une jeune fille qui semblait avoir leur âge leur direction.

« Hum.. Bonjour excuse-nous de te déranger mais nous cherchons la Cafétéria. Pourrait-tu nous y guider s'il te plaît? » Demanda très courtoisement Ruby à la jeune fille présente devant lui.

Elle se retourna et laissait apparaître sur son visage un joli sourire. Elle avait les yeux vert et elle portait des lunettes rouges. Elle portait également un énorme chapeau vert qui cachait une partie de sa chevelure dorée, un blouson et des chaussures oranges, un T-shirt blanc taillé en V qui laissait apparaître un débardeur marron, un pantalon vert qui lui arrivait à ses genoux et pour finir une sacoche verte. On pouvait dire qu'elle était 'haute en couleurs'.

« Oui bien-sûr, moi c'est Bianca suivez moi je vous montre le chemin! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Merci beaucoup. » Remercia Emerald soulagé de pouvoir enfin remplir son ventre.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent arrivés à destination. Ils remercièrent rapidement Bianca puis ils allèrent chercher de quoi manger. Ensuite ils cherchèrent tous les trois une table avec trois places de libres, sans succès évidemment. Tout d'un coup Ruby vit une table où était assise seulement une jeune fille, il décida donc d'alerter ses amis qu'il a trouvé une table.

« Hey on pourrait manger là-bas avec cette fille non? Il y a assez de place pour tous les trois alors autant en profiter. » Proposa-t-il.

« Ouais et en plus Sapphire pourra se faire une nouvelle copine! » Dit fièrement Emerald en regardant celle-ci.

« J'ai pas besoin de copine! Je vous est déjà vous. Fin bref allons-y, il ne reste de la place que là-bas de toute façon. » Finit Sapphire blasée de ses deux compagnons.

Ils s'assirent donc sur la table de la jeune fille qui était question. Celle-ci étant entrain de regarder dans son assiette depuis ce temps, leva les yeux devant le trio. Elle semblait étonnée. Elle avait les yeux gris et elle portait un bonnet blanc qui lui cachait le haut de sa chevelure. Elle portait également des barrettes roses dans les cheveux, une écharpe blanche, des chaussettes blanche qui dépassaient de ses bottes roses, une mini robe rouge et un sac blanc.

« Bonjour, peut-on s'installer ici pour manger? Il n'y a plus de place ailleur. » Demanda gentillement Sapphire.

« Hein? Oh oui bien-sûr asseyez vous si vous le voulez. Personne d'autre ne voudra s'asseoir ici de toute façon. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment tu t'appelles? » Ajouta Sapphire curieuse.

« Ah oui désolé moi c'est Platinum ravie de te rencontrer. Et vous c'est? » Dit-elle.

« Moi c'est Sapphire, lui c'est Emerald et lui Ruby. »

« Salut ! » Dit les deux garçons.

« Bon et si on mangeait maintenant? » Proposa Ruby affamé devant son plateau de nourriture.

« Okay, bonne appétit! » Finit Sapphire.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois en faisant connaissance avec Platinum, une gentil fille. Sapphire était même contente de s'être trouvés des points communs avec elle or qu'elle ne souhaitait au départ pas particulièrement être copine avec. C'est ainsi que Platinum rentra dans le trio pour devenir un quatuor.

Le temps passait rapidement et bientôt l'heure de retourner en classe approchait. Comme si le destin voulait que Platinum fasse partit du groupe, ils étaient dans la même classe. Il s'y rendirent donc ensemble.

« Oh mon dieu, tué moi s'il vous plaît avant que je sois torturé dans le cours de ce Chen. » Supplia Ruby déjà malade de retourner dans la salle de classe.

« Ouais ta raison en plus le seul moment ou c'est intéressant, c'est lorsqu'il parle des tournois. » Ajouta Emerald.

« Les garçons toujours à se plaindre, regardez votre emploi du temps, on ne l'a que 2 fois par semaine ce n'est pas énorme! » Indiqua Sapphire.

« Oui et en plus ses cours sont très intéressant! » Ajouta Platinum.

« Ta raison, mais bon ce ne sont que des garçons, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. » Finit Sapphire en souriant à sa nouvelle amie.

'Ces deux là ne sont pas normal, comment on peut aimer ce vieux fou? » Pensa Ruby irrité.

Juste au moment où il pensait à sa, la sonnerie retentit. Ils rentrèrent en classe suivre chacun leurs occupations de la matinée. Probablement quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie de fin des cours se fit entendre.

« Avant de sortir, écoutez moi s'il vous plaît. Vos dortoirs pour dormir la nuit vont vous être assignés dans la grande salle, tâché d'y être et d'attendre que les professeur mettent les fiches de dortoirs sur les murs. Merci vous pouvez y aller. » Finit le Professeur Chen.

Ils sortirent donc et marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il furent dans une grande salle, comme celle décrit par la professeur Chen précédemment. En attendant que les professeur assignés à mettre les fiches arrivent, le quatuor discutait tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par enfin arriver et coller les fiches en question. Le groupe essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule lorsqu'ils virent écrit sur les deux fiches présentes: Dortoirs pour les Filles et Dortoirs pour les Garçons.

Sapphire décida de commencer à analyser dans quelle dortoir elle était et avec qui.

« Je suis avec Yellow? Bizarre comme nom. Dans le dortoir n°14. Désolé Platinum mais nous sommes pas dans le même. »

« Pas de problème Sapphire! Moi je suis avec Blue et White dans le dortoir n°13. Cool c'est celui d'à côté, on pourra venir se voir! »

« Et vous les garçons? Vous êtes dans quelles dortoirs? » Demanda Platinum.

« Moi je suis avec Red et Silver dans le dortoir n°5. Leurs noms m'ont l'air sympa. » Dit Emerald nonchalamment.

« Et moi avec Green et Gold, dortoir n°7. » Répondit également Ruby.

Une voix féminine retentit dans toute la salle juste après le dernier mot de Ruby.

« Bonjour à tous les nouveaux étudiants. Je suis la principale de l'établissement Cynthia. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé votre dortoir sur les fiches, veuillez y déposez vos affaire à l'intérieur. Ensuite vous aurez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire à la Rustboro School! »

Une fois son discours terminé, le quatuor prit direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

« C'est ici qu'on vous laisse les filles! On s'y retrouve après ok? » Dit Ruby.

« Ok on s'y retrouve toute à l'heure, bonne chance avec vos compagnons de chambres. » Finit Sapphire.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun se retrouvait devant la porte de son dortoir. Ils prirent une bouffée d'air frais avant de se décider à enfin rentrer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde! Et voila j'upload enfin mon second chapitre. Je sais c'est un peu tard mais ma motivation décline un peu lorsqu'il y a du soleil désolé :/**_

_**Sinon en ce qui concerne le chapitre, je vais vous dire clairement que l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment. Ce chapitre permet surtout de faire l'apparition de nouveaux personnages. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un com. Bonne lecture =)**_

**Chapitre II:**

**Près du parc d'attraction de Mérouville**

Le soleil scintillait légèrement derrière les immeubles de Mérouville. Il commençait de plus en plus à perdre de son éclat chaud et réconfortant. Le vent soufflait et donnait aux gens une désagréable sensation glaciale. On pouvait entendre des cris de joies venant du parc d'attraction, sentir la délicieuse odeur de barbe à papa que vendaient les commerçants du coin ainsi que l'odeur du caramel des stands qui flottait dans l'air, et, également regarder de jeunes dresseurs novices en la matière s'affronter en combat pour déterminer lequel d'entre-eux était le meilleur.

Cela changeait beaucoup de Bourg-en Vol pour Emerald, Sapphire et Ruby qui eux étaient habitués au calme.

C'est dans cette ambiance que le quatuor se retrouva dans le parc d'attraction de Mérouville. Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby et Platinum s'étaient installés dans un coin tranquille, sous un arbre. Les cris ne parvenait presque pas, il n'y avait que le silence. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aux dortoirs après avoir rencontrés leurs compagnons. Tout d'un coup, Emerald ayant marre de ce silence, pris la parole.

« Bon alors? Votre rencontre avec vos compagnons de chambres c'était comment? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Moi c'était super cool! Blue et White ont été très gentils avec moi. Je vais vous expliquer. » Commença Platinum.

Tous le monde la regarda et la laissa débuter son histoire.

**Flashback de Platinum**

Platinum était devant la porte de son dortoir, entrain de réfléchir à comment elle pourrait aborder ses nouvelles compagnons de chambres. Il fallait bien après tout qu'elles réussissent à s'entendre étant donné qu'elles allaient cohabiter ensembles pendant un moment.

'Peut-être qu'un ''salut!'' suffira? [...] Zut alors! Bon tant pis je vais faire ça à l'ancienne: l'improvisation! ' Réfléchit-elle ennuyée de ne pas réussir à trouver une bonne tournure de phrase.

Elle prit une très grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte devant-elle. La poignée grinça légèrement au contact de sa main froide. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et aperçut une silhouette entrain de ranger ses affaires dans une armoire ainsi qu'une seconde allongée sur un lit. Celle-ci se retournèrent en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher d'elles.

La première silhouette était une jeune fille à l'air gentil. Elle avait les yeux bleus et elle portait un chapeau blanc aux traits rouge qui lui cachait sa magnifique chevelure châtain clair. De plus elle portait une jupe écarlate, un débardeur bleu, des chaussettes bleus en partie dissimulées par ses chaussures noires ainsi qu'un sac jaune déposé juste à côté d'elle.

La deuxième silhouette était était une fille aux allures de reine de balle. Tous les garçons pourraient être à ses pieds si elle le souhaiterait. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que ceux de l'autre jeune fille . Elle portait une casquette blanche et rose qui se faisait engloutir par son immense chevelure châtain. De plus elle portait un mini short bleu marine avec d'étrange morceaux de tissus blancs qui sortaient de celui-ci, une veste noire, un T-shirt blanc, des chaussures de couleurs noire et rouge ainsi qu'un sac rouge déposé au même endroit que celui de l'autre fille.

« Salut, moi c'est Platinum...Ravi de vous rencontrez. » Salua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

« Salut! Moi c'est Blue. Tu doit surement être notre nouvelle colocataire de chambre. Ravie de te rencontrer! Mets-toi à l'aise. » Proposa-t-elle enjouée du fait de savoir l'identité de sa deuxième colocataire.

« Merci beau... » Répondit Platinum avant d'être coupé.

« Hey! Salut, je suis White. Comme te l'a dit mon amie, mets-toi à l'aise! » Ajouta White avec un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Oh?! Merci pour cette accueille toutes les deux, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre! » Dit Platinum hésitante.

« Ouais, moi aussi. On pourrait déjà commencer à apprendre à se connaître un peu plus, tu ne penses pas? » Demanda White excité de connaître l'histoire de Platinum.

« Moi aussi je veux apprendre à te connaître mieux Platinum. Nous deux sommes amies depuis bien longtemps alors on se connait déjà par coeur. » Répondit calmement Blue.

« Je ne peux pas, désoler. J'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai promis à mes amis de les retrouver quand j'aurais fini de défaire ma valise. Peut-être plus tard? » Dit Platinum sur un ton désolé.

« Oh... Dans ce cas pas de problème! » Répondit Blue un peu déçue.

« Après tout ce sont tes amis. Il n'y a pas de problème, on fera ça une prochaine fois. » Ajouta White.

« D'ailleurs White, on devrait y aller nous aussi. Je penses qu'on doit nous attendre également. » Affirma Blue avec un regard suspicieux.

« Ta surement raison, sans nous, ils vont encore faire n'importe quoi. » Rajouta White qui semblait exaspérée.

« J'attends que tu finisses de ranger tes affaires puis on y va. Au faite Platinum, j'ai entendue dire que les premiers combats de Pokémon commençaient demain, alors prépare toi! » Informa Blue.

« C'est vrai?! Cool j'adore les combats! Je sens que demain je vais pouvoir enfin faire découvrir mon potentiel et celui de mon Tiplouf aux autres dresseurs! » Répondit Platinum excitée de se battre dans des duels de Pokémons avec le sien.

« Eh bien dis donc j'ai hâte de voir ça. » Répondit White également excité.

« Moi au... » Dit Blue avant d'être coupée.

« BOUM »

« C'était quoi ça? Je crois que cela vient de la chambre d'à côté. Allons-y White! » Dit Blue curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.

Blue et White ayant finit leur rangement, partirent de la chambre laissant seul Platinum. Celle-ci ne se préoccupait pas du bruit venant d'à côté, elle continuait son rangement.

**Fin du Flashback de Platinum**

« Et voilà donc comment c'est passée ma rencontre avec les filles! » Finit Platinum.

« Mouais... Toi ta eu de la chance au moins. La mienne j'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper sur place! Quelle peste celle-la! » Cria Sapphire d'exténuation.

« C'est vrai? Ta surement pas eu de chance c'est tout. » Essaya de rassurer Platinum.

« Raconte nous comment ça c'est passé, j'ai envie de rire un peu! » Demanda Emerald impatient.

« Ce n'est pas drôle! Je vais devoir vivre avec quelqu'un que je déteste! Bref je vais vous raconter tout cela pour que vous puissiez vous faire votre avis. Bien alors voilà... » Commença Sapphire.

**Flashback de Sapphire**

Sapphire restait devant la porte de son dortoir quelques secondes histoire de se faire une idée de comment serait sa nouvelle coéquipière. Elle espérait surtout que ce ne serait pas une personne trop immature. Elle prit rapidement son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre peu de temps auparavant puis elle ouvrit très rapidement la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle fut surprise qu'un Pokémon était assit devant la porte et qui la regardait.

« Oooh regardez moi ce petit Pikachu. N'est t-il pas mignon? » Dit-elle en prenant le Pokémon dans ses bras.

« Pika...CHU »

Le petit Pokémon rongeur avait utiliser son attaque éclair sur Sapphire. Elle était désormais toute décoiffé, fumante et très en colère contre ce satané Pikachu. Elle allait sortir son Poussifeu pour dégommer cette satanée souris jaune lorsque tout d'un coup quelqu'un intervint.

C'était une jeune fille qui ressemblait à une élève de primaire et à une paysanne par la même occasion. Elle avait les yeux jaune et elle portait un chapeau de paille contenant une partie de ses cheveux dorée. De plus elle portait également un tablier marron dissimulant son sweat noir, un pantalon bleu marine, des chaussures de couleur mauve et une ceinture marron.

Pour Sapphire elle avait l'air d'une paysanne ringarde qui sort de sa ferme.

« Hey! C'est mon Pokémon! Laisse-le s'il te plaît. Je vois qu'il ta fait son attaque éclair, désolé. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à le dresser, je l'ai reçue que très récemment. » Commença doucement la jeune fille.

« QUOI? Tu veut que je le laisse? Tu devrais déjà apprendre à dresser ton Pokémon avant d'intégrer une école aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci! Oh? Désolé je croyais que tu étais une étudiante ici pardon... Tu n'est qu'une gamine qui n'a rien à faire ici! Retourne dans ta ferme paysanne, tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'énerve contre toi! » Hurla presque Sapphire folle à l'idée qu'une gamine qui n'a même pas dressée son Pokémon ait réussit à rentrer à la Rustboro School.

« Qu...Quoi? Je suis désolée...On peut être amies tu ne croit pas? Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ici. » Dit la jeune fille en bredouillant de peur face à la colère de Sapphire.

« C'est quoi ton nom? » Demanda froidement Sapphire.

« Euh...Yellow en.. » Répondit-t-elle.

« Moi c'est Sapphire. Écoute-moi bien, on va pas être potes ça c'est sûr alors tu va rester à distance ou bien... » Menaça Sapphire.

« PIKACHU! »

« YAHHHH! » Hurla-t-elle de douleur face à la puissance de l'attaque éclair du Pikachu.

« Pikachu! Arrête s'il te plaît! Tu lui fait mal! » Cria Yellow tremblante de peur à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire la fille devant-elle.

Après quelques secondes, le Pokémon arrêta son attaque éclair et s'installa sur le lit de Sapphire afin de dormir. Celle-ci n'ayant pas encore trop réalisée, regarda autour d'elle quelques instants avant de sentir une poussée de rage montée en elle.

« TOI! Tu vas morfler pour avoir laissée ton Pikachu m'électrifier de la sorte, pétasse! » Hurla Sapphire en s'approchant dangereusement de Yellow.

« Non... Désolée ce n'est pas ma faute... S'il te plaît... » Supplia la jeune fille à l'apparence d'une paysanne.

C'était trop tard, Sapphire l'avait attrapée par le col et l'avait soulevée du sol la plaquant contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups de poings répétitif dans le visage ce qui fit giclé beaucoup de sang puis elle lui donna ensuite quelques puissants coups de genoux dans l'estomac.

Sapphire était très dangereuse quand elle le voulait.

Elle lâcha violemment Yellow, qui tomba au sol. Elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout à cause des coups subis.

« Poussifeu occupe toi de ce Pikachu. » Dit Sapphire en se retournant et en invoquant son Pokémon.

« Ne...lui fait pas de mal...je t'en pris...sniff » Pleura Yellow au sol, complètement défigurée par les coups de poings reçus.

« Hein? Tu es toujours consciente toi? Je croyais que tu t'étais évanouis, pas mal de résistance pour une paysanne. Mais cela ne change rien, ton Pikachu va payer pour m'avoir ridiculiser. » Dit Sapphire en crachant au sol.

« Poussifeu attaque flammèche! » Commanda Sapphire.

Le Pokémon s'exécuta et sortit de sa bouche quelques flammes qui se dirigeait sur le Pikachu. Celui-ci se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et hurla de douleur. L'attaque fit un grand bruit mais Sapphire ne s'en souciait guerre. Elle s'était vengée du Pokémon. Maintenant enfin sa colère diminuait. Malheureusement pour elle, le bruit fit tellement de vacarme qu'un troupeau d'élève s'était formé devant la porte regardant la scène d'horreur en face d'eux. Quelqu'un qui semblait être de l'administration entra dans le dortoir.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? C'est quoi ce bordel? » Commença-t-il très remonté.

« Euh... Son Pikachu ma frappé en premier, je me suis juste vengée. » Se Défendit Sapphire en désignant Yellow et son Pikachu.

« Je vois... C'est vrai jeune fille? » Demanda L'homme un peu moins sévère cette fois-ci.

« ...Oui...Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. » Avoua Yellow en reniflant.

« Dans ce cas je vais t'emmener à l'infirmière puis tu ira au bureau de la principale lui rendre des compte. » Finit-il.

« Bie... »

« Yellow! » Cria deux jeunes fille en entrant dans la pièce.

« Salut les filles... Désolée j'ai provoquée quelques ennuies on dirait. » S'excusa la jeune fille au chapeau de paille anormalement fatiguée.

« Mon dieu... Tu as des blessures de partout... »

En effet,du sang rouge vif s'écoulait de son nez très rapidement. Elle avait également des contusions sur ses joues, son cou et sur son thorax. Sa vision était quelque peu trouble elle eut donc besoin de ses deux amis pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. La foule se désintégra en seulement quelques secondes. Sapphire avait réussit à s'en tirer s'en rien. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait eu de la chance!

**Fin du Flashback de Sapphire **

« Pas mal hein? J'ai réussis à rien recevoir de l'administration mais bon, je vais supporter Yellow encore longtemps... Quel enfer. » Finit Sapphire fier d'avoir rendu la jeune fille coupable des faits.

« Mais c'est horrible! Tu l'as frappée comme un loubard puis tu l'as rendu coupable. Je ne te comprends pas... » Dit Platinum complètement abasourdie.

« Je me suis légèrement emportée,je suis désolée. Le fait est que je n'aie pas appréciée que son Pikachu me paralyse et qu'en plus ce n'est qu'une gamine. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. » Répondit Sapphire sur un ton désolé mais ferme.

« Je comprends que tu es des raison de lui en vouloir mais, ce n'est pas une raison valable pour la frapper. Bref n'en parlons plus pour le moment, j'aimerai écouter l'histoire d' Emerald et Ruby. » Ajouta Platinum.

« Tu as raison, bon alors les gars racontez-nous vos superbes rencontres. Ruby tu pourrais commencer, tu n'as presque pas parlé. » Proposa Sapphire en regardant le jeune garçon aux yeux rouge.

« Si je n'est pas parlé c'est juste parce que j'écoutais vos histoires. Donc maintenant c'est mon tour c'est ça? Ok alors voilà... » Commença Ruby assez désintéressé.

**Flasback de Ruby**

Ruby était devant sa porte souhaitant l'amabilité de ses deux nouveaux compagnons de chambre. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps devant celle-ci. Il prit confiance en lui puis il rentra d'un pas sûr dans le dortoir. Lorsqu'il rentra, il vit deux garçons de son âge discuter ensemble. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux.

« Salut, Moi c'est Ruby. Je suis votre nouveau coloc alors j'espère qu'on va pouvoir être de bons amis. » Se présenta-t-il calmement.

« Hey! Salut toi, content de te rencontrer, moi c'est Silver et lui c'est Red. »

« Salut. »

Silver était un garçon motivé qui semblait légèrement plus vieux que Ruby mais également plus petit. Il avaient les yeux de couleurs gris argenté tandis que ses cheveux mi-long était rouge sang. Il portait une veste bleu marine aux motifs rouges, un pantalon bleu, des gants noirs ainsi que des chaussures également bleues et rouges.

Red, le second garçon ne laissa apparaître aucune impression. Il avaient les yeux rouge et les cheveux de couleurs noirs. Il portait également une casquette rouge et blanche sur ses cheveux, un T-shirt noir sous sa veste a manche courte rouge et blanche, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures rouges et noirs.

« Alors comme ça tu es notre compagnon de chambre, j'espère qu'on va s'amuser! » Dit Red en souriant à Ruby.

« Ouais moi aussi! Red et moi avions prévus de sortir au parc d'attraction après. Tu veux nous rejoindre? » Proposa amicalement Silver.

« Ce serait génial mais j'ai déjà autre chose de prévue avec mes potes. » Déclina Ruby doucement.

« Une prochaine fois alors ok? » Demanda Red.

« Oui bien sûr! » Finit Ruby.

« Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut y aller Red. Qui sait peut-être qu'on verra ma petite amie... » Dit Silver avec de l'espoir.

« Rêves pas trop! Elle est certainement avec son groupe d'amis à l'heure qu'il est. Fin bref allons-y, qu'on s'amuse un peu! »

« Ouais bah on va pas dans les montagnes russes hein? Ce n'est pas trop mon trip, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Rohh t'es pas marrant, c'est la meilleure attraction quand même! Ah oui bonne journée Ruby! »

« Ouais bonne journée mec. La meilleure attraction? Non mais... »

« Merci à vous aussi. » Remercia Ruby juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

'Ouah je ne pensais pas qu'un mec aussi viril que Silver pouvait avoir peur des montagnes russes. Ils ont l'air cool ces deux là. Je me demande quel sont leurs Pokémons. On verra bie...'

« Boum... »

« C'était quoi ça?!... Pff je me fais toujours des idées, ça doit être quelqu'un de pas doué qui à fait tomber ses affaires. Bon où j'en étais donc?... »

**Fin du Flashback de Ruby**

« Et voilà ma superbe rencontre. Qu'en je pense que le bruit qui m'a fait flipper c'était toi! » Dit Ruby en désignant Sapphire.

« Ouais bah c'est pas ma faute si mon Poussifeu à trop de puissance. » Contra Sapphire en envoyant des fleurs à son Pokémon.

« Mouais c'est ça... » Finit Ruby.

« Bon bah il ne reste plus que toi Emerald. Tu nous raconte? » Demanda Platinum souriante.

« Ok ok, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extra. La dessus je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que la palme d'or revient à notre chère Sapphire. » Dit sarcastiquement Emerald en regardant malicieusement la jeune fille.

« C'est bon là! Je me suis déjà excusée alors maintenant lâchez-moi avec ça! » Répondit-elle mécontente que tout le monde la regarde.

« En attendant cela ne changera pas les choses. Moi qui voulait me marrer bah j'ai eu droit à la dose. J'ai plutôt eut de la pitié pour « Yellow ». Oui je sais cela est très rare mais j'en ait ressentit, je l'avoue. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, vu la description que tu nous en a faite Sapphire, je suis sûr que ce doit être une jolie fille! Héhéhé j'irais certainement la chercher plus tard, peut-être qu'on aura des points communs. Héhéhé. » Sermonna Emerald avec un air de vieux pervers sur sa dernière phrase.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que tu croit que tu va lui faire là?! On ne parle certainement pas comme ça d'une fille! » Cria presque Platinum en giflant litéralement Emerald.

« Eheheh désolé...Je me suis un peu laissé entrainer dans mes délires surtout que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Bref vous vouliez savoir ma rencontre hein? Ok alors voilà... » Commença Emerald à monologuer.

**Flashback d'Emerald**

Emerald après avoir quitté ses amis, chercha sa chambre avant d'entrer directement dans celle-ci. Il vit deux silhouettes se retourner en sursautant presque au bruit du claquage de la porte contre le mur.

L'une était un jeune garçon qui semblait regarder à travers la fenêtre avant qu'Emerald ne défonce littéralement la porte. Il semblait légèrement troublé par l'arrivé de celui-ci. Il avait les yeux vert et les cheveux ébouriffé. Il portait des vêtement simple: Une chemise noire à manche courte, un pantalon violet, des chaussures noires et un pendentif blanc.

La seconde était également un jeune garçon mais celui-ci était entrain de ranger ses affaires dans une commode lorsqu'Emerald intervint. Il ne semblait beaucoup plus gêné que la premier garçon. Il avait les yeux dorée et les cheveux noirs partiellement caché par sa casquette jaune et noire. Il portait un sweat Rouge et noir, une ceinture blanche, une culotte noire et des chaussures blanche et rouge. Il portait également son Pokématos à son poignet.

« SALUT TOUT LE MONDE! » Hurla Emerald en entrant dans la pièce.

Un silence s'en suivit avant qu'un des garçons ne réplique.

« Hey! Mais tu te prends pour qui pour gueuler comme-ça? »

« Pour le meilleur évidemment qui d'autres? »

« Hpff redescend sur terre mec, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dit là? Tu me cherche c'est ça? »

« Ouais et alors? Tu crois p... »

« Arrête Gold, il a raison, tu le cherche. » Intervint le second garçon

« Mais Green c'est lui qui me... »

« Tu veux vraiment te faire des amis ici? Alors essaye de respecter les autres! » Interrompit froidement green.

« Oui... Désolé... » S'excusa Gold.

« Pardonne-nous pour se malentendu entre toi et lui. Comme tu as dû l'entendre, mon nom c'est Green et le sien c'est Gold. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir cohabité ensemble calmement et non férocement. »

« Ouais de même, moi c'est Emerald. »

« Au faite, j'ai entendu des étudiants dire que les premiers combats de Pokémon commençait demain alors vous devriez préparer vos Pokémons tous les deux. » Ajouta Green.

« Le mien n'a pas besoin de s'entrainer... Il est déjà surpuissant! » Dit Emerald fier de son Pokémon.

« Ne surestime pas trop les capacités de ton Pokémon. Si tu es dans cette académie, c'est que tu souhaite progresser n'est ce pas? » Retorqua Green.

« Ouais peut-être mais ça ne... »

« Boum... »

« C'était quoi ça? » Dit Gold un peu choqué par le bruit.

« Pff rien surement quelqu'un qui a fait tomber ses affaires. » Répondit Emerald sûr de lui.

« Ouais enfin bref, Gold et moi allons rejoindre des potes, tu veux te joindre à nous? » Proposa Green.

« Non c'est bon moi aussi je dois rejoindre les miens. »

« Ok, bon bah on y va alors, à plus! »

« Ouais c'est ça! »

'Quelle bande de ringards ces deux là...'

**Fin du Flashback d'Emerald**

« Et voilà! » Finit Emerald.

« Ce qui est marrant tout de même c'est que tout revient au bruit causé par Sapphire! » Ajouta Ruby.

« Ouais ouais... » Répondit-elle blasée.

« Bon et bien vu qu'on à finit, ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour de manège avant de rentrer? » Proposa Platinum.

« Ouais ce serait vraiment cool. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses! » Dit Sapphire un peu surprise.

« Et bien si, j'adore ça même! Et vous les gars vous voulez venir? »

« Évidemment » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent ensemble au parc d'attraction. Là-bas, ils firent les montagnes russes avant de faire par la suite un tour de train fantôme. Après cela, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'école. Sur le chemin Platinum racontait à tout le monde le fait qu'elle avait eu peur dans le train fantôme tandis que le reste se moquait d'elle. Ils allèrent manger rapidement puis discuter quelques temps dans la grande salle avant d'enfin se quitter. Ils partirent finalement chacun dans leur dortoir où leurs compagnons de chambre dormaient déjà.

Quelque part dans mérouville, quelqu'un répondit à son Pokématos qui sonnait:

« ... »

« Oui j'ai pu le faire. »

« ... »

« Cela ne devrait pas me poser énormément de difficultés. »

« ... »

« Merci Monsieur et en ce qui me concerne? »

« ... »

« Merci de me laisser une chance! »

Une fois que l'interlocuteur au bout du fil raccrocha, la personne soupira de soulagement et repartit de la où elle venait avec un poids en moins sur le cœur.

**To be continued**


End file.
